The Water Dragon Slayer
by BunnyBoo2012
Summary: This story is set before the 7 years disappearance for now. It will slowly go with the manga/show.


**Prologue-This sets place a month after Lucy has joined Fairy Tail. Try something I want to experiment with. I'm not sure how to go through with this.**

A young blue haired girl with purple eyes walked down the streets of Magnolia. She has slightly tan skin. She has thin and dark eyebrows. She has small eyes, deep-set, almond-shaped, and straight. Her nose is short and narrow. Her mouth is small and has thin lips.

She wandered the streets until she reached a building titled Fairy Tail. She gasped in awe as she remembered her friend's words_, 'There is a guild called Fairy Tail here. Join this guild and maybe you'll see me again in the future, Sienna.'_ and pushed open the doors walking inside. The people inside didn't take notice of her as she walked to the counter and asked a old man who was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed, "May I join this guild?"

The old man looked at the young girl curiously, "Of course you can. I'm Master Makarov. But first answer my question. Do fairies really have tails?"

The young girl answers, "I'm Sienna Holly. That's the mystery that we might never find out. Fairies are full of mysteries, just like this guild and me as well as everyone else here."

Makarov looked to a young girl with white hair, "Mirajane, can you put the guild stamp on this young child?"

Mirajane answers, "Sure." She turns to Sienna, "Where do you want your stamp in what color?"

Sienna gestures Mirajane to get closer, she did and Sienna whispered the spot she wants her stamp to be. Mirajane asked, "Are you sure?"

Sienna nodded and Mirajane motioned for Sienna to follow her.

Sienna follows Mirajane to the back of the guild, Mirajane holds out the stamp, Sienna took off her shirt and Mirajane stamped the Fairy Tail mark on the area above her left chest in forest green.

Sienna put her shirt back on and walked out with Mirajane. They approached Makarov and Mirajane said, "Already done, Master."

Master Makarov looked up and yelled, "Alright, everyone listen up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their master, as he continues, "I want you all to welcome this young girl as a new member of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered and introduced themselves. Sienna quickly befriended Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. Lucy asked, "Where is your guild stamp?"

Sienna said, "It's on the area above my chest in forest green."

Sienna asked curiously, "Where can I live?"

Lucy asked concerned, "You don't have a place to live?"

Sienna shooked her head no and Lucy held out her hand, "I'll take you to the apartment I live, let's ask my landlord lady to see if she has a room available. If not, you'll live with me, but we split the rent money, ok?"

Sienna took Lucy's hand and they walked out to Lucy's apartment. They asked the landlord lady if there are any available rooms. The landlord lady said, "There is a room in the east wing, first door on the right, the rent is 50,000 jewels. It has the basic essentials, if you want to add anything; you have to buy it yourself. The rent is due at the end of every month. Do you want the room?"

Sienna nodded, but added, "Yes, but I don't have any money though."

Lucy said sincerely, "Don't worry. I'll pay for you this one time."Lucy handed 50,000 jewels to the landlord lady. The landlord lady gladly accepted the money and handed the room keys to Sienna.

Sienna took the keys and said, "But Lucy you can't do that for me."

Lucy smiled and said, "Yes I can. You can pay me back if you want when you get enough money. Let's go see your new room."

Sienna and Lucy walked to the east wing and opened the door to Sienna's room. It was a simple room with a green lamp and chairs. It has a dark green sofa facing the door and a blue colored bed was next to the window. It has a small kitchen big enough for one person to use and a bathroom. Sienna looked around her new room and said, "I love this room! It has my favorite colors and the decorations are not too bright, it's perfect! Thank you so much for paying the rent for me. I will pay you back."

Lucy smiled at the young girl's excitement. "Hey, Sienna do you want to come on a quest with me?"

Sienna turned to Lucy smiling and said, "I'd love to." They walked out and Sienna locked the door to her new room putting the key in her black shoulder purse.

Lucy and Sienna returned to the guild and Lucy took a look at the request board explaining, "This is the request board, people put up requests and give you information on a job they want you to do for them. There are a lot of different requests: rescues, assassinations, escorts, and etc. For your first quest, we'll start on this."

Lucy said choosing a request that said, "Dear whoever that may help, please help me find my lost heirloom. The reward money is 140,000 jewels. Please come to the address written below to find me and I'll tell you about details of the heirloom in person." Lucy gave the quest to Mirajane and said, "Sienna and I will take this request." Mirajane stamped it and gave it back to Lucy who took it.

Lucy and Sienna reached the place written on the request paper. It was a large mansion that looked like the one you always see in movies. Lucy ringed the doorbell and a butler came out, "Yes, may I help you?"

Lucy showed him the paper, "Ah, you are the ones who took up on Mistress Katrina's request, do come in."

The butler opened the door and led the two girls inside leading them into the living room where they waited for the mistress.

Moments later, a young lady walked in and sat down on the couch, "I'm Katrina. Are you the girls who took up on my quest?"

Sienna nodded and Katrina said, "Well, let's get down to business. The heirloom is an incredibly unique pendant, it's a jade green crystal stone inside the silver filigree shell of a turtle designed pattern, and hangs from a sterling silver plated 16 chain. I believe I lost it while hanging out on the beach last week. Can you help me find it?"

Lucy and Sienna agreed and head out to the beach. Sienna walked along the beach and tried looking around for the pendant. She sweated a lot for it was an extremely sunny day today. She took off her shirt and skirt folding it neatly and placed it in her shoulder bag. She continued the search but heard a pop. She looked around, and found a young man with glasses talking to Lucy, "Lucy, I love you."

"Stop fooling around, Loki." Lucy accused.

Sienna walked to Lucy and asked, "Lucy, who is this and when did he appear here? What is the celestial realm?"

Loke looked at Sienna and said, "I'm Loke, a celestial spirit. I'm the spirit of the horoscope Leo the lion. The celestial realm is where a dimensional realm where the celestial spirits live. What's your name?"

Sienna introduced herself, "I'm Sienna Holly, pleasured to meet you Leo."

Loke smiled, "The pleasure is all mine's to meet a beautiful young girl such as yourself."

Sienna blushed and said, "Um, thanks I guess?" Sienna left continuing her quest; she finally found the pendant when she asked someone. A young boy said, "I think I saw something that fits that description in get whipped up in the waves and into the ocean."

Sienna nodded and said, "Thanks for your help!"

She ran to tell Lucy and said, "I'm going down there to get it. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, call for help."

Before Lucy could protest, Sienna jumped into the sea and swam down into it. She breathed underwater and looked around. She inspected every shining thing she saw, just when she was about to give up. She saw it and swam to retrieve it, but an angelfish got to it first and swam through the pendant. It slid onto the angelfish; Sienna followed the angelfish trying to communicate with it and she suceeded. After 5 minutes, the angelfish stopped swimming and dropped it into Sienna's hands. She said, "Thanks." The angelfish swam away and Sienna swam back up to the surface, and swam to shore. "I found it, Lucy!"

Lucy looked up relieved, "Thank god, you were gone for 15 minutes."

Lucy and Sienna returned to the mansion and handed the pendant to Katrina. Katrina exclaimed, "Thank you so much. My grandmother gave me this before she passed away. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it. Andrew! Give the young girls their reward money."

Andrew, the butler gave us 140,000 jewels. Lucy split it in half, giving me 50% of it, 70,000 jewels. We walked back to their apartment. Sienna gave Lucy 50,000 jewels, "I'm paying you back right now. I feel uneasy owing people things especially money."

Lucy took the money, "Ok, if you insist."

As Lucy walked into her apartment, Sienna went down the streets to the shops. Sienna stopped when she entered a weapon shop and walked in. The shopkeeper eyed her warily thinking, _'What is a young girl doing in here?'_

Sienna walked around until she found a small dagger decorated with a simple snake design on the wooden handle. She picked it up and found it to be the exact weight that she could hold. She brought it to the counter and placed it in front of the shopkeeper. "Excuse me; I want to buy this dagger please."

The shopkeeper asked curiously, "Ok, but do you have enough money to buy it? It's 15,000 jewels and 5,000 extra if you want the dagger holder that comes with it."

Sienna took out 20,000 jewels and placed it on the counter. The shopkeeper took the money and placed the dagger inside the dagger holder and handed it to Sienna.

"Thanks."; Sienna placed the small dagger in her shoulder bag and left the store walking back to her apartment, but she found a white egg with spirals sitting in the alley. Sienna curiously took it home and showed it to her guild mates the next day.

As Sienna reached the guild opening the doors, Natsu noticed her holding a egg, "Hey, Sienna what's that?"

Gray commented, "An egg, you idiot. Or are you too dumb to realize?"

"What did you say?! Stripper!"

"That you're an idiot, firebrain!"

"Psycho!"

"Birdbrain!"

Erza walks in and asks, "Is there a fight here?"

Gray and Natsu immediately put their arms around each other and act like friends, Gray said, "No fight, we're just very good friends, right Natsu?"

Natsu said, "Aye."

Sienna raised her eyebrow, but shrugged it off, "I found this egg after I went into the weapon shop. I think it's an egg from some animal."

Natsu took it from her earning a shout of "Hey!" from the blue head. Natsu looks at him and said, "It looks similar to the egg Happy hatched from, but with a different design."

Sienna looked interested, "Really? Happy was hatched from an egg?"

Natsu smiled at her, "Yes, I named him Happy because I wanted everyone to always stay happy."

Sienna nodded in agreement, and took up on a quest with Team Natsu.

Weeks later, Sienna had stashed away the 50,000 jewels she barely saved up from the quests with Team Natsu. Sienna had been caring for the white spiral egg and took it to the guild again today. As she was in a conversation with Lucy, the egg cracked. A white cat with spirals pattern on its body popped out and looked around confused at the surroundings, it started to cry. The sound of crying caught the attention of the whole guild that now looked at Sienna and Lucy. Sienna picked it up and cradled it, after moments, it stopped crying.

Gray asks, "What are you going to name it?"

"Silver! It fits her perfectly!" Sienna shouted.

Natsu asks slightly confused, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"That's a good name." Gray said.

"Because she cried when she saw the guild full of people, girls are usually embarrassed ad cry when they are in a crowd." Lucy explained for Sienna who thanked her.

Sienna tells Silver, "I'm going to put some clothes on you, raise your arms for me."

Silver nodded and raised her hands; Sienna put a green t-shirt over Silver's head and fixed it for her. Silver put her hands down on her side. She let Silver see a black skirt, in which Sliver steps inside the fabric and Sienna pulls it up for her.

"Ok, all done. You are now fully clothed unlike Happy he's naked except for the scarf." Sienna stated.

Silver smiled at Sienna. Natsu said, "Hey! Happy doesn't like clothes!"

Sienna said, "And that's what makes it embarrassing to look at him sometimes!"

**This is it for now. Please tell me if it good or bad. No flames please.**


End file.
